A network may include various devices that are interconnected to other devices in the network using wires and/or wireless signals. For example, a local area network may include one or more gateways that provide network access to client devices (e.g., network devices, access devices, or the like) by providing wired connections and/or wireless connections using radio frequency channels. As another example, a mesh or ad hoc network may include multiple node devices. The node devices relay data among the network of nodes until the data reaches a destination.
Determining and/or reporting accurate locations or positions of devices in certain networks may be difficult and/or costly using global positioning system (GPS) or cellular based location sources. For example, some devices may not have GPS or cellular transceiver radio chips, and thus may be unable to receive or transmit GPS and cellular signals. As another example, GPS and/or cellular signals may be inaccurate when received by a device located indoors. Accordingly, devices may be unable to accurately determine and/or report their location, which may prevent the devices from being located and also from performing various other location-related functions.